


Because Joe Knows.

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Joe knows why Barry is no longer affected by Iris's next marriage. As he also knows why the constant visits from Queen to Central City. Because Joe knows, and most keep it quiet





	Because Joe Knows.

Joe was a smart person, nothing escaped him; Not for nothing was he one of the best detectives in Central City.

Man knows a lot, but he does not say anything.

Joe knows when his beloved daughter went ahead with the credit card. For some days, Iris becomes strangely thrifty and does not stop filling Eddie and him with details. As also the nights of dessert after dinner are more followed, especially when you wanted to know why because you could not do any expense. But Joe, despite knowing it, did not say anything.

Joe also knows when Eddie screwed up when it came to ordering paperwork from the offices, because strangely the officer seemed to be more obedient and did not object when it came to doing his job. He worked overtime and mostly spent it with Allen helping him with the forensic doctors, perhaps to avoid that his bosses could call attention to him and thus avoid the scolding of his life.

Joe knows when Barry has spent long hours of insomnia eating only junk food because of a new enemy. Well the boy seemed to be able to speak faster than usual as his bad mood became more evident. Especially when it came to the boss asking for explanations for a certain reason. Of course, there were times when Joe went out to defend Barry, as there were others in which he simply turned a blind eye and let someone else but him scold the most unpunctual in the world.

Joe knows that what he sees, others can not see. Not even Diggle, who seemed to be the most sane of his acquaintances. But even so they did not notice it and for him it was not very difficult to simulate that he did not notice anything either, he became foolish and ready.

But thanks to that, that he can notice what the others do not, he found out something that took away his sleep for days. But, in the same way, thanks to that, he has been able to remove many of his doubts.

Now Joe knows why Barry is no longer affected by the fact that in two months time Iris is going to marry Eddie, he seemed excited about helping his daughter organize the wedding.

Joe knows why Oliver Queen, the famous millionaire and Arrow as a double identity, visited Central City much more frequently. Even when no meta-human madman fails to appear.

Joe also knows the reason for the nightly visits, obviously hidden, that Oliver did to Barry. And he knows that it had nothing to do with being a superhero and exchanging all kinds of vital information they had, as Queen had told him one night when I caught him climbing the building to the apartment where Barry lived.

Unfortunately for Joe himself, he knew that was a lie. And the reddish marks that Barry tried to hide in the mornings hardly confirmed it.

Knowing what those two did at night was not good for his mind.

Because Joe knows and he wish he had never known.

Joe also knows why Barry's euphoria at the time of fighting crime, because he knows if something happened to a super human. Arrow would be there to help you.

He also knew why bad humor surrounded Barry some days, and it was all the fault of Queen's playboy past. Where I sensed, when Barry stayed at home not only to dine, that a woman had appeared on the scene. He also knew that not only was his adopted son a bit jealous, but that Queen was not left behind either. Because Joe knew how jealous the archer was when his daughter, Felicity or any other woman spent more time than necessary with Barry.

He also knows that those two really love each other, but he does not say anything.

Love was love, regardless of sex, age or race. Joe was not going to let anyone say anything to Barry ... and Oliver, even if it cost him a bit to defend him.

Joe leaves the office where he is studying Nora Allen's case, when he hears his boss ask about Barry among his employees. The detective can not help but laugh softly.

Because yes, Barry has fallen asleep ...

And Joe knows why.


End file.
